thespotfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GlockProductions/Musical Experience
(scene starts out with Pit, Rigby and Stan in the garage near Stan's shiny 1970 Dodge Charger) Stan: 'Alright, so, I bought Pit a beginners studio drum kit with a bass drum, snare, floor tom, ride cymbal, crash symbal, and high-hat. '''Pit: '''Yippee! (sits on the drum kit stool) '''Stan: '(holds up a black 1962 Gibson Les Paul) And Rigby, I bought you a Les Paul. 'Rigby: '''Yay! (puts on guitar) '''Stan: '''I'm gunna play my red 1959 Precision with the laser settinbg turned OFF. (Stan turns a knob on his bass) '''Pit: '''Alright, now we need a band name. How about The Fighters? '''Stan: '''Naw. I was thinking Anarchy 31. '''Rigby: '''Anarchy? Aren't you a Commie? '''Stan: '''SOMETIMES I have rebellious thoughts. '''Pit: '''Alright, but we need an actual STUDIO. (Rigby and Stan look at Pit) '''Pit: '''What? '''Stan: '''Good idea. (BUILDING MONTAGE: We get the wood, we nail it in, we finish the walls, we paint it, we wire it, we install the indoor plumbing, and in our gigantic backyard is a studio. MUSIC: DUI by Green Day) '''Stan: '''Now (points to a truck loaded with musical equipment) Lets load that in. '''Rigby: '(small eyes) How did you pay for all that? 'Stan: '''I have my money. (TIME LAPSE: They are in the studio, where Pit is in the playing area and Stan and Rigby are in the mixing room, and we watch Pit in the playing room) '''Stan: '(over microphone) Alright, now just make up the beat. (Pit drums the beat from Favorite Son by Green Day) '''Rigby: '''Alright, thats pretty good. (knocking on the door) '''Stan: '''Let me see who that is. (Stan opens the door, and Juice is standing there with a sky blue 1967 Fender Stratocaster) '''Juice: '''I heard you guys were trying to form a band. (Stan smiles) (TIME LAPSE: The band is fully assembled and ready to play in the playing room) '''Stan: '''OK, so we have Pit on drums, Rigby on lead guitar, Juice on rhythm guitar, and me on bass and lead vocals, alright, lets do this. (The band performs Favorite Son by Green Day, which turns out to be PERFECT, and they release an album) '''Rigby: '''Um, isn't it ILLEGAL that we copied Green Day's song? '''Stan: '''No. I talked it over with Green Day before we did it. And they supplied me with studio equipment. '''Pit: '''So that is where you got all that equipment. But how did you get to talk with Green Day? '''Stan: '''I'm a freind of Mike Dirnt, the bassist, and Billie Joe, the guitarist. (suddenly Stan's cell phone rings, and Stan answers it) '''Stan: '''Hello? '''Caller: '''Stan! Its Mikey. '''Stan: '''Mike! How's the 21st Century Breakdown? '''Mike Dirnt: '''Its awesome. Hey, we recieved that album of yours that you mailed to us. '''Stan: '''Awesome! How was it? '''Mike Dirnt: '''It was wow. With the final version YOU did, it sounds better than we could do! You did a really great job with your band, man. Oh, and Billie Joe wants to talk to you. (distant) Here ya go, BJ. '''Billie Joe Armstrong: '''Sup, Stan! We heard your album and you did really great! We knew we had the right idea to let you cover our song. How did you manage to get the voice equal? '''Stan: '''I've been practicing. '''Billie Joe Armstrong: '''Well, dude. You were just awesome. I hope you credited us for letting you cover the song. '''Stan: '''I did. '''Billie Joe Armstrong: '''Well, Tre says hi. Anyways, say hi to Rigby, Pit, and Juice for us! Bye! '''Stan: '''You have a good one. (turns off cell phone) Green Day says hi. (Rigby, Pity, and Juice look at me with D: faces) '''Stan: '''What? (credits roll in) '''STANFYORD AS STAN RIGBYBESTIE1510 AS RIGBY PITSBROTHER143 AS PIT FREEJUICE AS JUICE SPECIAL GUESTS: MIKE DIRNT AND B.J. ARMSTRONG FROM GREEN DAY DIRECTED AND WRITTEN BY STANFYORD ANIMATED BY RIGBY THANK YOU GREEN DAY FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS! AND THANKS TO ALL MY FRIENDS WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME THROUGH MY DEPRESSIONS TO HELP ME WRITE THIS. THE END Category:Blog posts